<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Went on a Date and Didn't Invite Me? Not Cool Bro. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709627">You Went on a Date and Didn't Invite Me? Not Cool Bro.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I think you can tell by the fact that the stream this is based on came out like- what 3 hours ago?, Jealous skeppy, M/M, kinda rushed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'know basically Quackity's entire stream today? Yeah that, but Skeppy shows up.  Grr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, sighhh why are the tags their real names? :(, skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Went on a Date and Didn't Invite Me? Not Cool Bro.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bad was doing everything in his power not to sigh, stand up, kick his chair in under the table, and bid Quackity goodbye. But alas Bad’s kindly nature had backed him into a corner once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quackity,” He complains, stopping the guy mid rant- why was he evening ranting during a practice date? “If you’re not going to take this seriously I’m going to leave. I don’t even think you want my help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity face pauses, he looks at the floor shifting from a giddy expression to one of sadness- Even when he felt he was starting to get used to the guy’s constant over the top feigned sadness, Bad found himself guiltily shuffling in his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad, Bad, dude, no. I really am trying, so you have to help me. I’m a mess with girls, you’ve seen my example this entire date. Do you want me to end up alone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No he didn’t want that. He groans, shuffling the fake menu Punz had handed them earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My gosh- Quackityyy. Then take this seriously!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok! Ok, I will, alright?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad watches carefully as Quackity politely holds his hands in his lap, smiling as if he was actually going to listen for once. Bad had reasonable doubts on that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright so, If-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bad!” And Bad pauses, thought the glare on his face has only deepened. Quackity laughs, waving his hands in a dismissive manner,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get mad yet! I’m taking your own practice into thought!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Uh, huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well you were speaking earlier on things you might need to improve.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I did. I’m surprised you remember.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on Bad! I’m really trying! Which is why I’ve realized what I need to improve.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your language.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“My flirting!”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Quackity falls into a fit of laughter over his quick response, “NO! Bad, Bad come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! I’m not going to flirt with you Quackity. Besides I’ve seen you flirt with Karl and Jschlatt you muffinhead! I know you don’t need help on it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you have? I’m flattered. BUt I get embarrassed! Talking with them is easy-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad sighs leaning his head in his hands. After what did not feel like enough time for Quackity to decide what he was going to do next, he hears what Bad’s pretty sure was just a glass fall and shatter on the floor, opening an eye to a way </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to Quackity leaning across the tiny one-block excuse of a table. He frowns, fighting against every molecule in his body not to just walk away right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity grins clearly, finding amusement in Bad’s disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad, kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad groans for what felt like the 10th time that night. Opening his mouth to rebuke on Quackity’s behaviour, and how you should not just suddenly ask your date to kiss you like this, how you should not break the ornamental vase the restaurant had for decoration in the process, and how you should DEFINITELY not expect them to kiss you back after a night as awful as this one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can’t reply though (which probably saved another 10 minutes of autotune crying) because Quackity is yanked so forcibly backwards that he and the chair nearly topple over in the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the last minute he grabs at the table rebalancing himself, spinning around to glare at the culprit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck man-” Bad makes a sad noise burrowing deeper into his hands, trying to hide himself as Quackity stares back in shock at a pissed off Skeppy. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Skeppy sharply asks Quackity, catching Bad’s eye from under his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad can visualize the ecstatic smile Quackity makes as he howls in laughter glancing from Skeppy to Bad and back. Quackity stops his giggles to turn around his chair to Skeppy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me and Boy are on a date.” he says simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad wants to die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Date?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bad is giving me dating advice, and we were about to kiss before you rudely interrupted.” He huffed, turning back around to wink at Bad. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad’s lifted up from his chair, and pulled closely under one of Skeppy’s arms. Bad peers up at him, not even trying to hide the smile he made as he realizes how Skeppy obliviously radiated jealousy off of him. He’d worry about Quackity witnessing it too, later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AW, no don’t we were just getting to the good part!” Quackity pleaded, turning his head to follow Skeppy as he led Bad back over to the exit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity lowered his voice, grinning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How will I know if he’s a good kisser?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright Bad?” Skeppy asks, ignoring Quackity completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad just rolls his eyes, “S’Geppy. I’m fine. You didn’t even have to do anything, I wasn’t going to let him kiss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” He mutters, not sounding convinced. Bad smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’Geppy are you jealous?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No.” The speed of his reply gave him away. Bad smiles reaching up to pat his friends head, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aw, Skeppy. So you just conveniently showed up right when Quackity was about to kiss me? No sooner, no later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy face flushed opening his mouth to give a pressured response when Quackity shouts,“Get a ROOM!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>reminding them all that he still existed, and that Big Q does not accept becoming a 3rd wheel that easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skeppy, finding the timing the perfect excuse to ignore Bad’s response, looks back at the floor rubbing his red cheeks. He takes Bad’s hand in his, leading him to the exit. Bad gives a small wave to Quackity as he follows only to be stopped abruptly as Skeppy turns to respond one last time to Quackity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you’re question? Yeah, yeah he is.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity is forced to watch quietly as they leave, as he tries to think of what Skeppy was referring to. When he finally gets it he sputters into laughter.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<span>“Why did you say that?” Bad groans finding himself glad for the night's shade hiding his face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Because you are!” Skeppy says easily, leaning his arm over Bad’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have not written in a while. Every time I do I say I want to get back into it / practice more and I nEVER do! But this time I hope I will.<br/>some1 who actually knows how to write do something based on that stream pLEASE it's got so much fic material</p><p> </p><p>I'm really sorry If I made Quackity sound like a dick in this fic? I love u Big Q, but I'm too tired to properly write someone I've never written before.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>